


Filthy Androgyny

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to see Tommy in drag and gets his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Androgyny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tommy's tweet about doing drag.

"Adam slow down. You don't have to drag me to your bedroom, I know where it is.” Tommy barely kept up as Adam pulled him by the hand back to his bedroom. “And I know that look, you've got something up your sleeve. Just fucking tell me already.”

“No, I want to see your face when I show you.” Adam replied almost to the bedroom door.

Tommy rolled his eyes, giving up his protest, letting Adam drag him inside. He followed Adam over to his bed. Adam stopped Tommy so he couldn't see the bed.

“Remember how we were talking on and off about drag and how hot you'd look in drag.”

“Yeah.” Tommy's reply tentative.

“Well I've got what I want to see you in.”

Tommy arched an eyebrow, “Isn't it a little weird for you to get turned on by drag?”

Adam laughed, “You'd think, but there's something hot about a pretty boy in drag. Brad and I used to do it all the time. We'd be so hot for each other by the time we got home. God, we'd fuck for hours.”

Tommy looked up at Adam through his lashes. He was still a bit nervous about the idea, but knowing how hot Adam got over it, it just might be worth it. “Show me what you got me.”

Adam's smile got huge as he grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and turned him to face the bed.

“Oh wow...” Tommy stared at the items before him. “You went for all out slutty didn't you?”

“Maybe I did,” Adam's lips lingered at Tommy's ear, “You'll look hot as fuck in that. The mere thought of it and I'm getting hard.” Adam moved softly against Tommy, letting him feel it. “Come on baby, make it even harder for you.”

Tommy bit his lip, he was getting a bit aroused by the idea himself.

Adam's hand slid up Tommy's chest, “I want to watch you put it on. I want you to make me so fucking hard I can barely stand it.”

“Fuck Adam, I...” Tommy could barely find words as Adam gently pinched his nipple through his shirt.

“Get dressed for me. I want to see you as my pretty little slut.” With that Adam backed away, moving to sit in the large chair facing the bed.

Adam slid his fingertips along the camera next to him. He didn't let Tommy in on that part of his idea. Facing away from Adam, Tommy stripped off his jeans, t-shirt and boxers. He turned to look at the items on the bed, slowly running his fingers over each one. Adam smiled as he watched Tommy decide what to start with. Tommy decided on the panties. From his side view Adam could see Tommy blushing slightly as his fingers skimmed the soft material.

“Put them on.” Adam's voice soft, lightly laced with demand.

Tommy stepped into the panties one leg at a time. He slowly pulled them up, they were a bit tight, but felt so soft, smooth against his skin. The front of them barely contained him now and he wasn't even aroused. He ran his hand over the front, then back to his ass. Adam moaned watching Tommy's hand make an innocent inspection of the panties.

“Like how they feel?” Adam inquired.

“I do.” Tommy bashfully admitted. “So soft.”

“I bet your ass feels great in them. I'd love to run my hands over your ass right now. I do enjoy how it looks though, hugs you perfectly.”

Tommy looked over his shoulder at Adam, “Really?” Tommy batted his eyes.

“Fuck.” Adam groaned a the blatant invitation in those eyes. “Really. Stay just like that a minute.” Adam pulled the camera out from beside him and turned it on. “I want pictures of this.”

“Adam don't.” Tommy's blush deepened as Adam lifted the camera.

“Come on baby, give me that 'come fuck me' look again.”

Tommy moved slightly causing a strand of hair to fall between his eyes. He slowly lifted his lashes to look up at Adam and the camera.

“Fuck baby that's the look.” Adam snapped the picture and let the camera fall away. “You're going to make it hard for me to be a good boy.”

Tommy smirked then, “Well you did say to make you so hard you can't stand it. Now behave.”

Tommy turned away, back to the items on the bed. Sitting on the edge nearest to Adam, Tommy picked up the first of two black fishnet stockings. Scrunching it down to the toe he started to slowly slide the stocking up his slender leg. Adam arched an eyebrow wondering how Tommy knew to do that with the stocking. Then again he hangs out with Sutan all the time. Adam was brought out of his thought by Tommy's painted nails sliding along the fishnet up to his thigh. Without warning Adam snapped another picture. A gorgeous shot of Tommy with his hair hiding his eyes, his lips parted as he was bent towards his leg, hand resting just above his knee.

“You are so fucking beautiful Tommy. Do you realize what you're doing to me?” Adam's voice was husky and low.

Tommy's only reply was to wink and go to work on putting the other stocking on. Once he had them both on he got to his feet looking down at himself, then over to Adam. He could tell how hard Adam was already. Tommy's lips curved in a devilish grin as he walked over to Adam and sat on his knee.

“Am I doing good so far baby?” Tommy inquired as he watched Adam's eyes move over him.

“Yes.” Adam's answer turned into a moan when Tommy's hand grazed the front of his jeans.

“Good.” Tommy grinned and got up walking back over to the bed.

Next he picked up the black t-shirt. It had 'Rockstar' on the front in red glitter. Tommy slipped it on, noticing then the tears in this shirt. One near his navel, another over his left nipple and a third running along the side of the first 'R' in rockstar. Next came the skirt, he ran his pale hand over the black leather before picking it up. Tommy held it up, eying Adam over the top edge. He was sure if he bent over in it you'd see everything.

“Short enough.”

Adam grinned, “Yes, the perfect length. Put it on, I've been aching to see you in it.”

Tommy let it fall from one hand as he licked his lips. “Much like you're aching now huh?” He watched Adam palm the front of his jeans. “How long have you thought of getting me in this, bending me over the nearest object and fucking me senseless? Huh Adam?”

Tommy turned away from Adam as he bent over to slide the skirt on. Adam licked his lips as the leather slowly encased Tommy's thighs and ass. There was nothing left to the imagination in that skirt. Purposely, Tommy bent over adjusting his stockings. He slowly moved up, still slightly bent over he looked back at Adam who gasped softly. His somewhat unsteady hand came up to snap another picture. Tommy's laugh was soft, yet edged with darkness as he walked back to the bed. He looked at the thigh high leather boots beside him, then over to Adam.

“I think you should help me with these.” Tommy arched an eyebrow, “That is if you can.”

A slow smile crossed Adam's face, “I'd love to.”

Adam got up, leaving the camera in the chair, he walked over standing in front of Tommy. Tommy reached out moving his hands along Adam's thighs. He pulled Adam close, nuzzling Adam's crotch. He looked up, lips parted as he watched Adam pant, barely keeping composure. Tommy moved away to sit innocently on the bed again.

“Fucking tease.” Adam groaned as he locked eyes on Tommy and slid to his knees. It was Tommy's turn to gasp softly at the hunger in Adam's eyes. Adam's hands found Tommy's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Tommy whimpered at the intensity, but quickly pulled away.

“That's not being a good boy.”

Adam's smile was devilish, “Can't help myself. You are making me so fucking hard. It takes everything in me to not bend you over this bed and take what I want.”

“I know.” Was all Tommy said as he grabbed the first boot. “We better get these on then.”

“In a minute.” Adam replied, eyes fixated on Tommy's legs in the fishnets.

Starting at Tommy's ankle, Adam's hand slowly slithered up Tommy's leg. Tommy moaned at the feel of Adam's hands sliding dangerously up his thigh. Adam's fingertips reached the edge of the skirt but before he could delve under Tommy slapped his hand away.

“Don't be naughty.”

Adam's face rested against Tommy's thigh as he looked into Tommy's eyes. “I want to just shove this skirt back and suck your cock right through those thin little panties. Make you come all over yourself in them.”

Tommy shivered, he was already getting hard and Adam wasn't helping. “Stop it...” Tommy bit his lip as he watched Adam's tongue snake out, licking along the edge of the fishnet stockings. “You are fucking evil.” Tommy's voice soft, laced with desire.

Adam's lips curled in an evil smirk as he pulled away and grabbed the first thigh high boot. He slid it onto Tommy's foot and wrapped it around the back of Tommy's leg. He looked up at Tommy as he trailed a fingertip down the fishnet to the bottom of the lacing. Grabbing the laces, Adam began the slow, intricate job, meticulously working his way up the boot. Tommy watched Adam's hands work, giggling when a lace would get caught on one of his numerous rings. Once at the top, he tied it tight and sat back on his feet admiring his work. Adam slid his hand along the side of the boot. Catching Tommy's eye, his tongue snaked out, licking along the shiny material at his thigh.

“So fucking hot.” Adam murmured against Tommy's thigh.

Grinning, Tommy reached over and grabbed the last boot. “One more...” Tommy's words turned to moans as Adam stuck a hand under the skirt, stroking Tommy through the panties.

“Fuck.” Tommy whimpered as the boot dropped from his hand.

Tommy's head fell back, lost in the soft strokes of Adam's hand. “If you keep that up, I won't finish dressing for you.” Tommy managed through pants.

Regaining some composure, Tommy grabbed Adam's arm, somewhat reluctantly pulling his stroking hand away. “The boot...” Tommy looked down to see Adam's other hand sliding against the front of his bulging pants.

“So hard for me aren't you? You'd love me to push you back and ride that fucking cock till it comes in my tight ass wouldn't you?”

Adam bit his lip and nodded.

“Heh, too fucking bad. Lace up the other boot.” The demand evident in his voice.

“Yes. Fuck Tommy your words are making me throb. A tease one minute, and fucking dominate the next.”

Tommy smirked, “I've learned from the master haven't I?”

Adam laughed softly, “Yes, a bit too well.”

Adam set to work on the other boot lacing it slowly.

“I love watching your hands.”

“I know you do, especially when they are wrapped around your cock.”

Tommy moaned remembering his stroking hand a little bit ago. Once laced to the top Adam moved back and got to his feet.

“Get up baby, I want to get another picture.” Adam walked over to the chair and grabbed the camera.

Tommy looked down at himself just as Adam snapped the picture.

“God baby, so fucking hot.”

Tommy looked up and over at Adam.

“OH!” Adam's face lit up. “You need makeup!”

“I do?”

“Yes! Just some eyeliner and bright red lipstick.”

“We really are going total slut aren't we?”

“Come on kitty,” Adam pouted out his bottom lip as he purposely used the nickname. “You'll look even hotter. You know I love you in makeup. Makes you even prettier.”

“Alright, hold on I'll be right back.” Tommy said as he walked off somewhat unsteady to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Tommy stopped and looked over himself for a minute. Turning side to side, backing up to get the full view. He hated to admit it, but he did look kinda of good in drag. It was definitely a turn on to know how much of an affect it was having on Adam. Hell, he was getting more and more turned on as he added each piece of the outfit. Getting back to his task, he looked through the tons of makeup on the bathroom counter. Finding the black eyeliner, he slowly applied it along his eyes. Once finished, he debated eyeshadow, but decided against it, and looked for the red lipstick he knew he had somewhere. Finally finding it, he opened it up and applied it to his lips, careful not to put on too much. He closed it up and setting it back down on the counter. He looked over his face one last time before he went back to the bedroom.

Tommy stopped in the doorway, watching Adam fiddle with his rings. Tommy leaned back against the door frame, bending his knee he braced a foot against it, his head back against the frame, he turned to face Adam.

“Adam...” Tommy's voice was low, dripping with sex.

Adam looked up then, and his mouth dropped open, “Holy shit...”

“You better snap a picture before I come over there don't ya think?”

Adam grabbed the camera beside him and quickly clicked another picture. “I sound like a broken fucking record, but you are fucking hot as hell like this.”

“Yeah...” Tommy slipped a finger into his mouth and slowly let it slide out, “Any other pictures you want? Or do you just want to fuck?”

“I don't know...I...” Adam stopped mid sentence when Tommy dropped to his knees and slowly crawled over to Adam's feet. “God fucking damn...”

Tommy stopped at Adam's feet and moved up to his knees. Adam couldn't resist snapping another picture. Tommy got up then, snatching the camera from Adam's hand as he slid into Adam's lap.

“So fucking hard baby. It must hurt.” Tommy gently moved in Adam's lap making his groan.

Adam arched an eyebrow, looking over Tommy. “I see I'm not the only one though.” he smoothed his hand over the front of Tommy's skirt. “You got more turned on then you thought you would didn't you? You like being a pretty little slut for me huh?”

“It's more you then the clothes or pictures. The way you react to me, the hunger in your eyes, your words. When you started stroking me before I put these boots on, I almost gave in right there, but I more than enjoy torturing you this way.” Tommy leaned in, his lips scant inches from Adam's as he gently ground against him. “I like pushing the limits, to see how far I can push you, till you just fucking push me down and thrust that big fucking cock into my ass. Like I know you want to do right now. Don't you Adam? Huh? Or would you rather see your pretty little slut on his knees?” Tommy pulled back a bit, sliding his tongue across his lower lip. “So you can watch this pretty mouth suck every last drop out of that throbbing cock.” Tommy's hands slid under Adam's t-shirt, pushing it up so his fingers could tug and tease Adam's nipples. Tommy tugged the nipples as he watched Adam's face. “Tell me Adam. Or do I have to do it all myself.” Tommy's fingers were working magic on his nipples making it difficult for Adam to answer. “Perhaps I do...” Tommy moved out of Adam's lap landing on his knees between Adam's feet. His hands slid along Adam's thighs as their made their way up to the zipper of Adam's jeans.

“Can I suck it Adam? Please?” Tommy unbuttoned the button then slowly slid the zipper down. “You want my mouth on you baby?” Tommy tugged at Adam's pants urging him to lift his body to slid them down.

“Yes...” Adam lifted his hips, helping Tommy pull his jeans and underwear down.

Tommy moved for a split second to rid Adam fully of the clothes and toss them aside. Back between Adam's legs, he yanked Adam forward, bringing his cock closer to his waiting mouth. Tommy moaned as his hand moved up the large shaft.

“So hard.” Tommy trailed his flattened tongue to the tip as he eyed Adam. “Now, no matter what you better not come in my mouth.”

Adam bit his lip, “That's going to be harder than you think.”

“I know.” In that instant Tommy took the head into his mouth.

“Shit.” Adam moaned, his cock finally getting a taste of the pleasure he yearned for. His head fell back for a second, before focusing back on Tommy's bright red lips moving on his cock.

“You like that baby.” Tommy grinned as he slid his index finger over the leaking tip, then sucked the pre-come from his finger.

Tommy's hand moved along Adam's cock as he nipped at Adam's thigh. Soon his mouth latched onto Adam's balls, licking and sucking at them. Venturing down even further, Tommy's tongue found Adam's hole, as he softly lapped at it.

“Oh god.” Adam's fingertips dug into the arms of the chair as Tommy's snaked his tongue inside, fucking Adam's hole with his tongue.

Tommy moaned against Adam, he knew just exactly how to drive him into a frenzy. Tommy's tongue made a slow, lazy journey over Adam's balls, and up the throbbing shaft, just as he slid his finger into Adam's ass. Tommy stopped at the tip of Adam's cock, his tongue slowly swirling as he watched Adam trying desperately to cling to anything. Tommy's finger delved deeper, making Adam cry out.

“Tommy... fuck... if you keep...” Adam was breathless.

“If I keep what...” Tommy took Adam's cock into his mouth again, his finger pressing hard against Adam's spot.

“Shit... gonna shoot...” Adam managed in between moans.

Tommy quickly pulled off, a firm hand wrapped around Adam's cock. “Don't Adam, no matter how badly you want to, or how mercilessly I fuck your ass with this finger.” Tommy accentuated the word with another stiff jab. Adam's body moved against Tommy's invading finger, clearly wanting more.

Tommy laughed darkly, “Now who's turning into the slut? Love my finger in your tight ass don't you? I bet you want to come so badly?” Tommy moved his finger again, sliding it almost all the way out before plunging it deep.

“Fuck... Tommy.. please...”

“Ooh begging too. But if I let you come now, you're pretty little slut won't get any satisfaction.”

Snapping out of his haze, Adam caught Tommy's eyes, “Oh he fucking will.”

Tommy shivered, “Then maybe I can let you come. What do you say Adam?” Tommy's grip loosened as he moved his tongue along Adam's cock again, “Want to come all over your pretty little slut's face?”

“Fuck yeah.” Adam moaned as Tommy's hand and tongue moved along his cock.

Tommy let his finger slide from Adam's ass as he pulled away slightly. Adam took the cue and got to his feet, looking down at Tommy on his knees before him. Quickly tearing off his shirt he tossed it aside, before his hand found his cock.

“Wanton little slut. Want my come all over your pretty face?”

“Yes... please baby.” Tommy begged.

Adam was barely keeping calm, the image was all too pretty, too hot. Tommy licked his lips as he stared up watching Adam's hand moving fast.

“Do it... come all over my face. Make me a dirty fucking slut.”

As the last words fell from Tommy's lips, Adam groaned, his come spilling over Tommy's red lips, some onto his black shirt. Tommy licked his lips, moaning at the taste of Adam's come.

“So fucking hot covered in my come.” Adam panted, his hand still lazily stroking.

“Am I?” Tommy looked up through his lashes.

“Yes.” Adam reached down and grabbed Tommy's hand, helping him to his feet. He led him over to the mirror over the dresser. “Look at that...” Adam's lips at Tommy's ear, “Pretty fucking slut.”

Adam's hand trailed down Tommy's side, as he stayed at Tommy's ear. “I'm not through with my little slut yet.” Adam's hands moved lower, along the sides of the tight leather skirt.

Tommy's hand came up, cleaning the come from his face. “Really?” He looked at Adam through the mirror as he licked his hand clean of the come. “Want to fuck me baby?” Tommy moved against Adam.

Adam's hand moved around the bottom edge of Tommy's skirt, before sliding up to find Tommy's cock. His leaking cock wetting the front of the soft panties. Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock, stroking him through the panties.

“Such an eager little thing aren't you? Already throbbing in my hand.” Adam nipped at Tommy's earlobe, “Is that ass aching to be filled with my cock?”

“Only if it get's hard for me again. Get it hard for me baby... please.” Tommy whimpered.

Adam laughed darkly and shoved Tommy's skirt up. He slid his cock against Tommy's ass through the thin panties. “It already is.”

“Shit...” Tommy panted, “Always so hard so quickly.”

“You're so fucking hot I can't help myself.” Adam slid against Tommy's ass, again and again.

“Fuck...” Tommy pushed back against Adam's teasing cock. “Need it in my ass.”

“I bet you do.” Adam smirked as he yanked Tommy's panties down, letting them fall to his ankles. “Show me how badly baby.”

Tommy stepped out of one side of the panties, as he spread wider for Adam. Adam grabbed the lube from the top of the dresser, popping the cap, he let some drain down Tommy's ass. Tommy leaned over and reached back, gently teasing himself with his fingers. Circling his hole, sliding them in and out.

“That's right... dirty slut, finger that ass.” Adam groaned at the sight as he poured a bit of lube into his hand, tossing it back onto the dresser.

Tommy looked over his shoulder at Adam his voice a husky whisper, “Fuck me.”

“Fuck me what?” Adam grinned as his hand slowly worked his cock.

“Fuck me... please Adam.” Tommy bit his lip in desperate need.

“That's it slut, beg for this cock.” Adam stepped closer, one hand on Tommy's hip as he teased him with the tip.

Tommy had no words left, just whimpers and moans as he wantonly moved against Adam's teasing. He gasped when Adam slipped the head inside without warning.

“Fuck...” Tommy pushed back, “More. Give me that big fucking cock.”

Both hands on Tommy's hips Adam slid fully inside. Tommy panted, moving against Adam seeking more. Sensing the silent command, Adam moved, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting hard into Tommy.

“Yes!” Tommy cried out as Adam gave him exactly what he wanted.

“That's what you want huh? A good, hard fuck.” Adam thrust hard again, and Tommy's nails dug into the edge of the dresser.

“Oh fuck.. yes...hard, fast. Fucking take it Adam. Fuck me till we can barely stand.”

Adam groaned and snatched Tommy's hair, wrapping it around his fist, as he fucked him. Hard, deep, and fast, just like Tommy wanted. So close to the edge, Tommy reached down and grabbed his cock stroking it roughly.

“Come for me Tommy. Fucking shoot.” Adam nearly growled, still mercilessly thrusting into Tommy.

“Yes.. Oh fuck!” Tommy screamed, come spilling onto the dresser drawers.

Tommy brought his hand up, bracing himself fully on the dresser again. He looked over his shoulder at Adam. He watched sweat trickle down Adam's forehead. Adam was so focused, and so lost at the same time. So fucking hot, and so ready, Tommy could feel Adam's cock throbbing at every deep thrust.

“Get it Adam. Fucking shoot in my ass.” Tommy panted.

Wordlessly Adam's hands covered Tommy's on the dresser as he thrust again and again, nearly rocking the dresser with his force. Suddenly Adam stilled, a deep groan tore from his throat as Tommy felt Adam coming. Over and over he felt Adam shoot, so much that it seeped out, sliding down his thigh. Barely conscience of his movements, Adam slipped out of Tommy, and pressed his body against Tommy's back, both of them shaking.

Tommy spoke first, “That was... fuck I don't think there's a word for that.”

Adam laughed softly, his body threatening to give out. “I... I don't think I can stand much longer.”

Tommy laughed, “Me either. Although the thigh high boots help a little.”

“Heh I bet.” Adam stepped back a bit and licked his lips. “What a mess I've made of you. You look totally used.”

“Maybe you should get a picture.” Tommy moaned softly.

“MmmHmm I should.” Adam carefully walked to where the camera was left discarded, and picked it up. He turned it back on and pointed at Tommy. “Ready.”

“One second.” Tommy brought his hand up and smeared his lipstick across his face, then looked over his shoulder at Adam. “Ready.”

Adam smirked, “I fucking love you.” he snapped the picture and tossed the camera aside once more.

“I know.” Tommy winked and turned around as Adam walked back over.

Pressing Tommy back against the dresser Adam captured his smeared lips in a searing kiss. They pulled apart, Adam's forehead pressed against Tommy's.

“Can your legs hold up for a shower?” Tommy inquired. “Cause I clearly need one.”

“I think I can last that long.” Adam replied, a slight smirk on his face.

“Well help me get this off and we'll hit the shower.” Tommy smiled.

He grabbed Adam's hand and led him off into the bathroom.


End file.
